1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, especially to small form factor computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Small form factor (SFF) computers are smaller than typical desktop computers. They are often used in space-limited areas where normal computers cannot be placed. Some SFF computers employ compact components design relative to the full-size desktop computers, such as compact optical drives, compact memory modules, and compact processors. The small size of SFF cases may limit expansion options, and standard CPU cooling system typically will not fit inside the SFF computer.
Conventional SFF PC has many fans, such as system fans, CPU fans, and other fans, arranged in the enclosure as same to PC. Too many fans may take more space for enclosure.